Bathroom Break
by MitsukaiYami
Summary: Excused from class Naruto makes his way to the bathroom; but when the locks are none existant whats to stop the very sexy Sasuke joining him fora little fun? SasuNaru yaoi limey, re-upload, edit


**Re-upload, chatty script or whatever crap removed. But lines don't make good line breaks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… -cries-**

**Warning: hot man sex ahead, SasuNaru yaoi limey goodness not lemon-that's later, if you don't want to go to hell, don't read**

**-- -- -- **--

Naruto stretched out over his desk, class was boring, and not even half over yet, he was tired, and he really really needed to pee. He'd fidgeted in his seat for a while, but in the end he couldn't hold it, and much to the teacher's annoyance he raised his hand and asked.

"Iruka-sensei can I go to the toilet?"

The brown haired teacher sighed and gave Naruto a stern look "You should have gone before you came to class"

Naruto squirmed in his seat "I know, but please, I _really_ need to go"

"Naruto"

"If you don't let me, you have to provide me with new trousers and explain to the cleaner exactly why he has to clean it up; now, can I go?"

Iruka sighed "Yes you may!"

Naruto jumped up and ran out the classroom, slowing down when he walked past an open room of teachers. Through the next classroom door he saw a sultry boy with raven hair and obsidian eyes, those eyes locked onto his own sky blue ones, causing both of the boys to smile. Naruto gave him a wink and a wave before he walked off again, once out of sight of teachers he ran into the nearest bathroom un-aware that the boy in the classroom had followed him out.

Once in the boys toilets, finding urinals torn off the walls he kicked open the door of the nearest cubical, only to find the lock had been torn off, and so were the others, or in some cases entire doors at been torn off. Naruto growled in anger, he really didn't like the thought of and unlocked door but he really needed to pee, so he went into an end cubicle and shut the door behind him.

**-- -- --**

Sasuke was bored in his free period, looking over some book or other for coursework, when he saw the blonde haired blue eyes beauty through the glass panel in the door, the day suddenly got a little more interesting. He was gorgeous, Sasuke tried not to drool as Naruto had winked at him, he found himself getting excited by him, sure they'd been together last night but, Naruto was extremely hard to resist. A slight grin alighting his features, Sasuke raised his hand to excuse himself, the teacher not really caring what the class was doing anyway; he was too busy emerged in a book, the class didn't even want to know what it was. Making his way down the corridor he followed the blonde, waiting till the banging of the doors stopped, he pulled an 'out of order' sign off the disabled toilets next to the guys' entrance and stuck it up on the door of the boys, grinning as he entered the bathroom.

**-- -- --**

Naruto gave a pleasant sigh as he finished up, he really needed to get it out, he leaned back against the door, but instead his back met with not the plastic door but with a warm body.

"What the fuck!" he quickly pulled up his jeans and swung round his fist ready, but it was caught inches from the intruders face. Naruto's blue eyes met once more with Sasuke's jet black "What are you doing? You don't just walk in when I'm taking a piss!"

Sasuke smirked at him "It's nothing I haven't seen before!" Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto and hungrily pressed their lips together, his hands wrapped around the blondes hips pressing their bodies together.

"It's not- hnn - the - same" Naruto breathed out in-between kisses, before he succumbed to Sasuke, letting him take dominance over the kiss and of him. The hands around his hips swiftly moved lowly, grazing the sensitive skin covered by his jeans. Naruto pulled out of the kiss and moved apart from Sasuke.

"Sasuke we're in the school toilets, someone could come in! Besides I'm expected back in class soon"

Sasuke's mouth attached to his own, his hand cupped the side of Naruto's face "let them wait" he kissed Naruto again.

"But what if someone comes in? hnn" Sasuke's lips pressed against his once more, their lips moved against each others.

"We won't be disturbed, it's taken care of" Sasuke grinned and reached for the blondes waist once again, their lips met and the passion spurned between them, Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip, teasing the skin before entering to blondes mouth. Their tongues moved with each others in rhythm, Sasuke dominating the kiss as he explored Naruto's mouth. His hands moved past the borderline and reached into Naruto's jeans, the blonde gasped and Sasuke's grazed over his penis thought the boxers. Naruto clasped onto Sasuke's shoulders, taking in short breaths as his member became erect in the movements of Sasuke's hands.

One hand supporting Naruto at his back and the other …preoccupied down Naruto's jeans, Sasuke pushed him into the cubicle wall, crushing their erections together, allowing Naruto to wrap his legs around Sasuke's waist.

They moaned as they rocked against each other "Naruto, if you're not careful, you'll make me take you right here. School toilets be dammed"

"Bastard, you're the one who started it! Un!" Naruto's hands gripped into Sasuke's shirt as Sasuke's hand continued to stroke his member softly, combined with the thrusting of their crotches together, Naruto's mind was quickly turning into mush. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke's hand left his pants only to push Naruto further up the cubicle wall as Sasuke's head began to move lower.

"Sasuke what are you -ah!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke engulfed his erection within his mouth, genlty sucking on it as he took it further into his mouth.

"Fuck! Sas-suke" all his worries about being in the school toilets disappeared as Sasuke hummed softly, causing vibrations shooting through Naruto's body.

"ah!" Sasuke continued his ministrations on Naruto, gently sucking on the shaft and running his tongue along it, flicking out in between the slit.

"Shit Sasuke I'm gonna- ah!" Sasuke remained attached as Naruto came, milking the member until all of his sweet release was gone. Sasuke released Naruto's penis, a smirk still firmly attached to his face to see Naruto's helpless state. "Looks like you have neither the time or the energy to carry this on, shame"

Unable to answer Naruto remained within Sasuke's embrace, they leaned against the walls of the cubicle, hair plastered to foreheads from sweat. Naruto's head rested on Sasuke's shoulder, his knees still buckling beneath him, holding onto Sasuke for fear he may slide to the ground. Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin, their eyes locking together as he pressed their lips together sweetly "You better clean up if you wanna get back to class before Iruka lays an egg at you"

Naruto, despite his weekend state chuckled, placing his feet firmly on the ground and straightening himself out "wanker"

This merely caused the Uchiha to smirk "You'd know from first hand experience wouldn't you, Naruto?" he proceeded to help Naruto up, then began to sort out his own outfit and began straightening out his hair.

Sasuke gave Naruto one last lingering kiss, before letting him go "See you after school, Naruto"

Breathing heavily Naruto gave him the finger and pulled his trousers back up "You can be a right arsehole you know that"

Sasuke laughed and opened the cubicle door "Everyone knows that's your job Naruto, not mine"

"You're such a bastard Sasuke"

Sasuke moved forward and crushed their lips together "But I'm your bastard? Right?"

Naruto's eyes softened "Yeah. I love you bastard" he leaned in for a kiss which Sasuke willingly gave him; pulling away he grinned at him.

"I love you too, arsehole"

Naruto's anger flared up "Sas- uh!" Sasuke silenced him with a kiss "Okay for real this time, I love you too Naruto, see you and your arsehole later"

Once Sasuke had left Naruto gave a small smile, Sasuke really was a bastard some times, but he loved him all the more for it.

**-- -- the next day -- --**

Naruto walked down the hall, he had a free period and was a little bored, so naturally was looking for a little fun. When he passed Sasuke's classroom he saw the perfect opertunity, his mind going back to the previous day's actions. He blew a kiss in through the window pane, making sure his boyfriend saw him, then giving a wink before walking away; but not before he saw the students inside smiling about it, and how Sasuke immediately stood up and went to leave the classroom.

Knowing that Sasuke was following, he doubled his speed grinning at the thoughts that must be going through Sasuke's mind. Naruto turned a corner, hearing Sasuke's quiet footsteps behind him, he smiled and pushed open the door to the guys' bathroom, stepping into the end cubicle once again and standing there. He smiled as he saw the locks had been replaced, it seemed that school finally got round to fixing what a big mess the toilets were. He heard the door to the room open, grinning as he saw Sasuke through the slits in the door, then turning his eyes to the newly bolted lock on the door of his cubicle. The only question was, would he lock the door this time, or should he leave it open?

**-- -- -- -- -- -- **

**Hi day!! Hope that was alright, I figured since I'm alone I may as well finish writing this and post it before I get swamped in last minute coursework, lol**

**Review please!! I need them to live.**

**Oh and since I seem to be in this mood of SasuNaru smexy time if you want a lemon let me know cos I have some ideas for a few, lol. Plus also actual stories, but until I have time, it may just be smutty and smexy one shots for a while, lol**


End file.
